Light Level
The light level is an important factor when exploring dungeons. It has certain affects to the environment and heroes mainly involving combat effectiveness, the environment and stress gain. Affects Radiant Light: '''Between 100 - 75 the light is at max powerand makes the overall surrounds very bright. It provides the best benifits for the heroes in combat and gives no bonuses for enemies. * ++ Scouting (High chance for further rooms to be scouted) * ++ Monsters Surprised (Higher chance for enemies to be surprised. Does not prevent heroes from being surprised though. '''Dim Light: Between 74 - 50 the light gets lower, making things have a darker tint. It is still safe overall for the heroes but stress is more easily gained. * + Stress (Stress from most sources are increased. Resistances does help.) * + Scouting (Smaller chance for scouting between rooms * + Monsters Surprised (Smaller chance for enemies to be surprised. Heroes chance of being surprised is possibly higher as well.) Shadowy: Between 49 - 25 everything is getting very dark and harder to see. The music also pick up in rhythm by becoming more intense both during and outside combat. Strange noises also fill the background. By now things are becoming risky in combat and stress is more easily gain. However there are now reward bonuses being offered. * ++ Stress (Stress is further increased from most sources. Resistances still help.) * + Monster ACC and DAM (Enemies will hit more often and harder by a smaller yet noticeable degree.) * + Loot (Better loot is found from all sources such as fights or intractable items. Trinkets are rare but appear more then usual.) * + Player Crits (The heroes will have critical hits more often.) Dark: Between 24 - 0 the whole area is now very dark and difficult to see anything far ahead. The music grows even more intense and monstrous sounds are heard in the background. Combat is now very dangerous as the enemies have a greater advantage yet the risks offer more rewards. * +++ Stress (Stress gain is now very high from most sources.) * ++ Monster ACC and DAM (Enemies have even better hit chance and damage rates. Be prepared to adapt to this changes.) * + Heroes Surprised (The heroes can be more easily surprised but that doesn't prevent enemies from being surprised as well.) * ++ Loot (Even more loot is provided from all sources and trinkets are uncommon too.) * ++ Player Crits (The critical chance from heroes is further increased.) Black As Pitch: At 0 there is no light. The surroundings are very dark and its very hard to see what maybe ahead. The music become very stressful and background noises are even more terrifying then before. The enemies have a greater advantage now but the rewards for the risk are vast now. Expect stress for all heroes to be VERY high if you remain at this light level. * ++++ Stress (Stress is at it's max now.) * +++ Monster ACC and DAM (All enemies will hit very often and deal even greater damage.) * ++ Heroes Surprised (The heroes are more often surprised now but enemies can still be surprised even at this point.) * +++ Loot (Loot is greater then ever and trinkets are more common as well.) * +++ Player Crits (Heroes will very often land critical hits now.) Category:Gameplay